Okikagu: Seven Deadly Kisses
by Liverta
Summary: An Okikagu short fic based on the seven deadly sins and how each of these play a part in the seven different kisses Kagura and Sougo share to finally become a couple. Rating T due to swearing and future themes, would love some feedback on anything you think I need to improve on. enjoy:)
1. Pride

**Chapter 1 – Pride**

Kagura was walking around the Kabuki District absentmindedly like she usually did, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Kids played and people ran their shops, every now and again she'd see a member of the Shinsengumi walk past on their patrols.

She made her way to the park, sitting on her regular bench and relaxing, her umbrella resting in her shoulder.

As she sat there she began to think, think about how long she's spent on earth, how great her life has been since coming to the planet.

It's amazing how fast four years can go by, Kagura, now eighteen, has grown into a rather beautiful young lady… if only her personality and habits matched it.

A few peaceful minutes passed as she stared at the leaves in the tree that loomed over her, small rays of light shimmering down giving a relaxing atmosphere.

This peacefulness was broken however when a certain Shinsengumi officer walked over "What are you doing China?" a condescending voice asked. Kagura ignored them, knowing that they'd just end up fighting each other.

"Oi I'm talking to you" they said with clear annoyance in their voice. Suddenly the bench Kagura was relaxing on was tipped backwards causing her to hit her head on the ground behind her "What the hell Sadist!" she yelled as she sprung up, umbrella ready to shoot.

Standing in front of Kagura with a sadistic smirk was Okita Sougo, the 1st division captain of the Shinsengumi and her rival, the closest she's ever came to beating him ended in a draw, right before he and his buddy's ran off to get stronger.

Kagura sighed and brushed the dirt off her dress before placing a hand on her hip "What's up your ass?" she asked with a glare and spat to the side. Sougo looked at her blankly "And here I thought a lady would be more respectful in the way she talks" he sighs while shaking his head.

Kagura made a grumbling noise "Oh yea? What would you know? All the girls you go out with are just masochists who do whatever you say" she mumbles just loud enough for him to hear "At least I can get someone, unlike you, you're just a china doll, a crazy gorilla woman" he comments as she grumbled again, this time cracking her knuckles "That's quite the mouth you've got on yourself sadist, maybe I should tear it off!" she yelled as she ran at him, fists up and ready to strike.

Sougo wasn't about to let her beat him "What's wrong china? Can't handle the fact that you'll be forever alone?" he asks condescendingly as he casually dodges, barely breaking a sweat.

"AH! SHUT UP YOU ASS!" she yells as she finally lands a blow to his face, sending him flying into a tree across the park.

As soon as Sougo shot across the park, people knew that their best option was to run, they knew their queen and they knew that when she fights the Shinsengumi's 1st division captain… nothing will stop her.

By the time everybody had cleared out, the two of them had already landed a few blows and destruction of public property was evident everywhere. "Just give up China, you can't prove me wrong" he teased, despite his head bleeding and blood blinding one of his eyes. Kagura in turn wiped a bit of blood from her lip and chuckled "Never" she announced before charging again.

Several minutes of bickering ended in more yelling than fighting "What about you? I bet women flock to you for your looks but run once you open your damn mouth!" she accused as he smirked "My looks huh? Are you attracted to me China?" he asked stepping towards her, Kagura reacting with a step back "W-w-what? Like hell you stupid sadist! Unlike you I actually have some looks!" she yells back, standing her ground now.

Sougo chuckled "Who are you kidding? With your looks, men would go running" he commented calmly. "Why you!" she yells, storming towards him, Sougo this time was the one holding his ground "Wanna say that again?" she threatened as he smirked "You heard me China, men take one look at you and run in the other direction" he said smugly as he and Kagura were mere inches away from each other "My papa has said that I look just like mami! And she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" she retorted "Looks aren't everything China, take your love life into consideration, you've never even kissed anyone before, no matter what you look like that will be a huge turn off" he informed as she just glared "What? Are you saying I wouldn't be a good kisser?" she almost yelled, she would have but she was too curious as to what he would say.

Sougo's smirk grew larger as he leaned in "You bet China, I'll bet you anything that if you ever kissed a guy he'd just break up with you then and there, not giving a damn how you felt" he said calmly.

Kagura looked down "What's wrong China? Scared that your lack of femininity has screwed you over?" he teased.

Suddenly her hand grabbed his collar, dragging him down and locking their lips together with no hesitation at all.

Sougo was so shocked at the bold move that he just stood there.

A few seconds went past before Kagura let him go and separated from him "Now who was it that you said was a bad kisser?" she asked smugly and confidently.

The two just stared at each other, Kagura looking triumphant while Sougo was standing there with wide eyes and mouth slightly handing open.

After a very short time, the realisation of what she had just done kicked in and Kagura's face turned red. She backed away several meters "W-well that was a fun fight… wasn't it?" she stuttered nervously, glancing around for her umbrella only to see it a few steps behind the sadist. Deciding it was best to just leave him be for now she ran off yelling "Don't think this counts as you winning!" before disappearing into the streets of Edo, leaving a still shocked Sougo standing there in the middle of a ring of destruction.

Kagura ran into Odd Jobs and ran right for her cupboard "Oi Kagura! It's the middle of the day, don't go to sleep already" Gintoki mumbled lazily as he opened the sliding door to her cupboard only to see Kagura lying in a ball, a black aura coming off her and bloodshot eyes. To top it off she was mumbling things like "Why did I do that?" and "What's happening after this?" over and over, giving off a creepy look.

Gintoki toughed her shoulder "Hey what happened?" he asked, but as soon as he made contact with her shoulder, she stopped mumbling and her bloodshot eyes darted to him. Without another word, she threw him into one of the couches and slammed the door closed yelling "Nothing!" before going back to her constant mumbling.


	2. Envy

**Chapter 2 –Envy**

It's been a few days since the incident at the park. Kagura has been unable to leave the house since she decided to leave her umbrella behind at the park. Gintoki has been rather distant too, knowing better than to try talk to the yato girl if she was in a gloomy mood.

Eventually she left the closet and asked Shinpachi to find it for her, however when he came back he said he couldn't find it.

So Kagura was stuck in the Odd Jobs building, since it was summer it would be too risky to go outside if she ran into some creep or an enemy, so there she was, only able to go out at night when everyone else was either asleep or partying in the red light district.

Eventually she grew bored of walking around the parks and streets and began to spend her nights doing patrols with the Hyakka.

Tonight, was no exception.

As she walked around, she would stop drunken fights and arrest the guests at shops that got a little too handsy with the women (and a few men).

But the whole thing was getting boring, she hated to admit it but she was missing the park battles with the stupid sadist, at least he could fight back and he didn't flirt with her or try to grope her… at least she hoped he didn't.

She had just broken up yet another fight and decided that to calm herself down she'd stop by a small restaurant that resembled a bar more than anything. She was still too young to get any alcohol but the bar sold food and Kagura was hungry.

After downing almost, a dozen bowls of noodles and five bread rolls, a young man approached her.

"Wow, for such a small figure you can sure eat a lot" he said as he watched her eat.

Kagura, who was so busy eating and almost ignored the man, finished the bowl of noodles she was currently devouring and looked at the man, a small noodle on the side of her mouth.

The young man chuckled and wiped the food off her face, getting a confused look from Kagura.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she gave the man a weird look.

"I hope you don't find me too forward but you are rather beautiful" he said with a flirty tone.

Kagura's narcissistic side took over for a moment and she wanted to say something like "Yea of course I look just like my mother so it only makes sense that I'm beautiful" but her rational side took over (for once) and she smiled at him.

"You flirt" she said cheekily, earning a chuckle from the man.

"Guilty" he commented confidently trying to make himself seem more desirable.

Kagura thought for a moment, on one hand she could reject this man and continue with her duties like any other night… but on the other, she could continue this rouse and prove to the damn sadist that she can get any guy she wanted.

"So, can I get you something to drink?" he asked.

"Oh, that's kind of you but I'm not old enough to drink yet" she said apologetically.

The man looked at her surprised.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen" Kagura answered unsure if she should be revealing such information.

The man's surprised expression turned soft.

"Well I hope you don't think I'm being rude but you look as if you're a little older" he said calmly with a slight smirk.

On the outside Kagura smiled and laughed at the occasional joke the man made, on the inside? She was sighing, groaning out of annoyance.

She was more than used to men approaching her just for what this man was obviously after, only proven when he put his hand on her thigh, but she calmly played it off by moving her leg so his hand fell and was retracted.

Before she knew it, the man had moved uncomfortably close to her, and she was having enough of it.

"Okay, time to back off buddy" she warned as she pushed him away slightly, only for him to push back.

"Come on, don't start getting shy now" he slurred slightly as he put an arm around her waist.

A large vein began to show on Kagura's forehead, she was more than ready to beat this guy up if he felt the need to continue.

Just as she was about to warn him to let her go a small metallic click rang through the bar.

Kagura turned her head to the street and saw none other than the sadist… with his bazooka… AIMED RIGHT AT HER!

~o~O~o~

Okita Sougo had been assigned patrol that same night, wondering the streets for any misbehaving citizens that he'd have to detain or punish.

What he didn't expect to find was china of all people sitting in a bar flirting with a man.

Silently, he observed from the street, not really thinking much of the situation until he noticed her body language. At first she was chatty, and oddly well mannered, but the longer they talked the more uncomfortable she got, it was obvious that this guy wanted something from her that she wasn't willing to give.

Part of him wanted to walk in there and tease her about the fact that she seemed to attract perverts, but for some reason he found himself holding his bazooka and aiming it at the couple.

Kagura looked at him and he could have sworn for a moment that she almost looked relieved, only for it to turn to annoyance when she realised the situation.

Then, in true sadist nature, he gave her no warning and fired.

"What the hell you idiot?!" Kagura screamed from the dust cloud.

He lazily put his bazooka down and watched as the young Yato girl emerged from the cloud, stomping and a pissed expression on her face, there's the china he knew.

"What the hell sadist? Can't you read a situation? I needed help not an explosion!" she yelled, diving in to punch him, only for him to lazily dodge her.

In one swift movement, he grabbed her outstretched wrist and yanked her towards him.

"What about you, china? His intentions were obvious and yet you lead him on" he said with a dark glare directed at her.

Kagura looked away slightly.

"I know but…" she started, not sure how to say that she liked the attention without sounding needy or desperate.

"But what? Come on china, why didn't you tell him to go away sooner?" he asked as his grip on her wrist tightened.

Kagura didn't really know how to respond, she's never really seen him be this serious before, in the past a serious situation like this was very quickly followed by some ridiculous shenanigan… but it wasn't happening this time… why?

"Well… why do you care?" she asked, taking him a bit off guard "you could have just kept walking and left me to take care of the situation" she added.

For a moment neither made a move, not one noise came from either of them, they just stared at each other, faces lightly dusted with a light shade of pink.

Suddenly Sougo pulled her closer so their chests were touching.

"Because only I get to do this sort of thing with you" he mumbled before his free hand grabbed the back of her head.

In one quick movement, Kagura was in the same situation as she was at the park the week earlier, this time it was her turn to be frozen from shock as he took the initiative, applying more pressure to try and get a reaction out of her, and succeeding… not in the way he expected.

Kagura eased into the kiss and for a split second she felt as if she was enjoying the moment of slight passion, but as soon as she thought that she pushed him away, harder than she had intended as Sougo was shoved across the street and into another store.

If people weren't already watching their interactions, the **definitely** were now.

Sougo pulled himself up from the remains of the wooden crates he had crashed into and looked at Kagura with obvious anger and annoyance. Only to be shocked at her expression.

She was standing there looking down, hands grabbing part of her dress in balled fists, she was shaking slightly.

Quickly, she looked up and screamed "Drop dead sadist!" before running off again, covering her face to hide the obvious blush she hopped he hadn't noticed.

Sougo on the other hand was sitting there shocked. Shocked at what he had done to the shop, shocked at how he behaved with Kagura… shocked at the slight guilt he felt for kissing her.

He looked at the hand he was holding her wrist in before "It was just payback for the park… right?" he asked himself as he closed in eyes… was Okita Sougo, the 1st division captain of the shinsengumi… Jealous?


	3. Greed

**Chapter 3 – Greed**

The morning after, Sougo woke up with an annoying pain in his back, obviously where the most impact from the crates was.

He looked at the calendar and was relieved to see that it was one of his few days off, but what was he going to do?

There weren't any good movies showing, there weren't any sword fighting competitions and Hijikata would be busy somewhere in the city, Sougo couldn't be bothered looking for him.

After getting dressed he was about to leave to go wondering around the areas when his eyes landed on a specific item in the corner of his room, China's umbrella.

After their last fight in the park he had noticed she left it behind, he was going to give it back to her that day but decided to see how annoyed she'd get from being trapped inside during the day, knowing that Gin couldn't afford to buy her a new one after his big loss at pachinko the other day.

But what he didn't expect was that she'd go out during the night, and too the Hyakka's patrol area of all places to spend her time.

Part of him didn't care if she went back there, but another part was nagging at him that she might get into some serious trouble if she did.

He knew she was more that capable at protecting herself against almost any opponent, but that nagging voice of concern he calls a conscience made him worry about what **could** happen.

He grumbled and grabbed the item, leaving the Shinsengumi compound and walking into town.

As he walked down the street he was welcomed by the familiar faces of Sadaharu and Shinpachi's glasses.

"Okita? What are you doing here?" Shinpachi asked as he noticed Sougo's casual wear.

"It's my day off" he answered in a bored tone "Is China home?" he asked.

Shinpachi glanced in the direction of the Odd Jobs building and back at Sougo "Umm… she is but she's probably asleep, she's been going out at night so she's been sleeping through most of the day lately" he explained before noticing the umbrella in Sougo's possession.

Realising what Shinpachi was focused on Sougo held it out to him "I found it yesterday… here you give it to her" he lied as he tried to get Shinpachi to take the umbrella "Sorry but I have to take Sadaharu for a walk, Gin's still there so give it to him" Shinpachi explained before Sadaharu took off dragging Shinpachi with him.

Meanwhile at Odd Jobs.

"Oi Kagura! You can't spend every day sleeping! Get up!" Gintoki yelled as he tried to open the sliding door to Kagura's 'room'.

For a split second she loosened her grip, giving Gintoki enough leverage to open the door "Yes I can!" was the only thing she yelled before slamming in shut again, on a few of Gintoki's fingers. "AHHHH!" he wailed as he held the injured fingers "You are acting like a spoiled brat you know!" he yelled at her, kicking the door to emphasize his point.

It was at this moment that a knock came from the front door.

Gintoki sighed and walked over to the front of the house, but not before glaring at Kagura's cupboard one last time.

He opened the door in his usual lazy posture, one hand on the door and the other picking at his ear with his eyes closed "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm here to return something Boss" Sougo said lazily.

Gintoki opened his eyes and looked down to the Shinsengumi officer "Oh it's just you, come in" Gintoki said as he walked back into the main room/office of Odd Jobs.

Sougo walked in and placed the umbrella on the coffee table "So do you wanna tell me why you have that?" Gintoki asked sceptically. Sougo sat on one of the couches and sighed "China and I were having a fight in the park… something happened… and she left this behind" he said, trying to not mention the fact that Kagura kissed him.

Suddenly Kagura's door slammed open "You've had that for a week and you only give it to me now!?" she screamed from her sitting position in her bed.

Sougo, who had forgotten that she slept in such a place, jumped to his feet expecting a battle "Calm down Kagura, he's brought it back now, isn't that enough?" he asked, trying to stop a possible brawl that could decimate the building.

Kagura pointed her umbrella at him "I spend a week being able to only go out at night and just because of last night you give this back!?" she screamed as Sougo stood there calmly, but with a hint of a blush, barely noticeable.

Gintoki tilted his head "Wait, what happened last night?" "NOTHING!" Kagura and Sougo yelled before looked away from eachother.

Taking Kagura's temporary distraction to his advantage he tried to run only to have a bullet barely miss his foot "You think you can get away that easily Sadist?" she asked with a dark growl as he turned around to see pure rage in her eyes "You think you can get away easily after what you did?" she added.

Sougo turned around and calmly looked at her with a smug smirk "As a matter of fact YOU did it first, I was simply returning the favour, that's all" he said as Kagura's mad expression turned to one of rage "You what?!" she screamed as she tackled him from across the room.

As they wrestled, Gintoki just stood there, not knowing what was going on, more worried about repair expenses than the fact that two single young adults were rolling around on the ground in his entryway.

Just as he was about to break them up a knock came from the door.

"What do you want?!" Kagura yelled from beneath Sougo as the door opened.

"Hello my name is…" the person started but stopped when they noticed the two on the ground "should I come back at another time?" they asked as they were about to leave before Kagura threw Sougo across the room, into Gintoki "It's fine, what do you need?" she asked calmly despite the previous situation and still being in her pyjamas.

The man stepped back a little before speaking up "Well… you see… I have a job request" bringing him the attention of the money loving Gintoki "What can we do for you?" he asked as he escorted the man inside.

After a few seconds of silence the man began to describe what his request was "Well the reward is very large-" "We'll take it!" Gintoki and Kagura yelled, not needing any more convincing to take the job.

Sougo sighed "Hold on you two, he would only tell you that first because the request must be something people usually wouldn't go for" he reasoned.

The man looked down awkwardly, only proving Sougo's words "Well… the job is… there is a young child named Acrolo, he's trapped inside a cave system that is rumoured to be haunted" he admitted.

Sougo looked at him sceptically "Why wouldn't you go to the shinsengumi for this?" he asked as the man sunk into the couch a little.

"Well you see… the child is an illegal alien… he's not supposed to be on earth… so I figured that if the shinsengumi found out they'd take him away from me" he admitted.

Kagura stepped forward, her usual comedic atmosphere replaced with a serious one "Are you a relative of the Acrolo's?" she asked.

He nodded, removing his hat and scarf to reveal gills and webbed ears "We're from a noble family… but after I got my papers to come here… he followed me without my knowledge" he said as Kagura held his hand to comfort him "When I found him in my luggage yesterday, I yelled at him and he ran away, I followed him, but after he ran into the caves an explosion went off" he said worried.

"Wait, do you mean the east silver mines?" Sougo asked with a slightly worried look "Yes… why?" the man asked.

Sougo put his face in his palm and sighing before looking at Kagura and the man "Yesterday a group of bandits were caught using those caves as a hideout… we chased them all out and a few explosions went off trapping the things they stole inside… and if you're story lines up then your brother should be in there too" he admitted as the man's eyes were wide with worry.

He suddenly turned to Kagura, gripping her hands "Please young miss, do whatever it takes to get my brother back, your reward is whatever you wish, nothing is too much" he said as Kagura smiled kindly at him "Don't worry we'll find him" she said as the man blushed, just now noticing the young woman's beauty.

Suddenly Sougo stood next to them "I'm the first division officer of the Shinsengumi and I can confidently say that we will help you as well" he said before Kagura stood and looked him dead in the eye. "Oi Sadist, he's asking us for help, not your worthless ass" she sneered at him but he ignored her threatening tone and smirked at her, leaning in ever so slightly "Why don't we make it a competition? First one to get the kid to the main terminal safe and sound wins, the loser is forced to do whatever the winner wants" he said as Kagura weighed her options.

On one hand the sadist could make her do something unimaginable… but on the other hand, he would have to do anything she wanted, anything at all, even make him spend all his money on clothes and food for her.

She smirked up at him, "Deal" she said confidently as both began to think of different things they'd make the other person do if they won.

Gintoki put a hand on the man's shoulder "Sorry buddy I think she's spoken for" he whispered, loud enough for him to hear but low enough so the two sadistic powerhouses didn't hear him.

Not long later Sougo had gone back to the shinsengumi base and explained what happened to Hijikata and Kondou, they were sceptical at first but agreed to help.

~o~O~o~

A few hours passed before the top three officers of the shinsengumi and the three members of odd jobs were at the mouth of the cave, which was blocked by the fallen rocks.

"So how do we get in?" Gintoki asked as he calmly stared at the pile of rocks, both large and small.

"We dig!" Kagura yelled enthusiastically as she used her strength to almost effortlessly lift and toss the large rocks like balls of paper.

Eventually she cleared enough so there was an easy entrance, reaching into the bag she had slung over her shoulder, she pulled out a flash light and pointed it into the cave.

"The inside looks stable enough to travel through!" she yelled back to the five men who just stared at her, all for a moment forgot that she wasn't human.

"I'm going ahead!" she yelled before jumping down and running into the caves, ignoring Gintoki and Shinpachi who were yelling for her to wait.

Eventually they all entered the cave system, having split up a while ago.

As he walked, Sougo thought back to when Kagura had accepted this job. She only became serious about it when she realised the child was here illegally and the guys relative. But then he remembered back to when he first met her, she mentioned how she held onto the outside of a ship to get here, not only that but her situation with her psychopathic brother was no ray of sunshine either.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he reached the ending of the tunnel. The end opened up into a large hole that from the looks of it several other caves ended there too.

Suddenly he heard skidding feet on gravel and turned to his left only to see Kagura sliding down a slanted rock curvature and trying frantically to stop before she falls into the hole.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed her hand as she passed him, saving her from falling to her death before pulling her up to his ledge.

"Sadist?" she questioned as she looked up at him.

"Any luck finding the kid?" Sougo asked as he shone his torch downwards to try and find a bottom.

Kagura sighed "No luck, the only thing I can even hear in this mine are the bats that live here and the occasional sound of footsteps that sound far too heavy for a young child" she said disappointed.

Sougo looked her over before looking around the large chasm and the holes that were just openings to other caves, wait other caves "Hey China if you yell out to the kid from here he might hear you" he reasoned.

She tilted her head "Why would I yell? You do remember we're competing… why are you helping me?" she asked skeptically.

"Well that's simple" he started as she got really to hit him depending on how he finished that sentence "your voice is louder" he said, surprising her.

Usually, his words held some form of insult, sure he has been kind in the past, but it got rarer as they got older.

Snapping out of her momentary shock she breathed in and yelled "Acrolo? If you can hear me please yell back so I know you're okay!" she yelled.

For a few tense seconds passed before she yelled "We're here to help! Your big brother sent us!" and they waited for a response… but nothing came.

"Maybe he was crushed during the cave in" Kagura suggested as she looked down.

"Hang on" Sougo said as he made a shushing motion with his finger.

A few quiet moments pass before Kagura looks at him "What?" she asked "Don't you hear it?" he asked "Hear what?" she questioned "That metal clanging" he said as if something was obvious.

"And? It's a mine, it's common to hear that" she said simply.

"In an abandoned mine?" he asked as her eyes widened "He's down there?" she asked as she looked towards the dark chasm where the clanging was originating from.

Without warning Kagura jumped off the edge and began to quickly descend the rocky wall to the bottom.

Sougo smirked "You can't win that easily China" he stated before following her.

Just as they reached the bottom they looked around to see that most of the chasm's floor was large rocks and rubble, all of it must have fallen during the cave in.

The metal clanging, although louder now were slower and less frequent, making the both of them think the worst.

As they vaulted over rocks and through small gaps between others Kagura thought back to all the times they teamed up to help others, it was more than e=she cared to admit, but he's a good person when it counts.

Eventually they reached their destination to find a small child with a broken leg lying next to an old rusted pipe, hitting it with a stone.

"Arcolo?" Sougo asked as the boy stopped his action and looked at the pair with a joyous look.

"Don't worry Acrolo, your big brother is waiting above ground for you" Kagura said as Sougo carefully picked the child up.

The two of them helped eachother in getting the boy back up the large rock wall and they eventually reached the cave they had reunited in earlier.

That's when she remembered their little bet "How long is this tunnel?" she asked, facing away from him as a smirk spread across her face.

Sougo took a second to think about it "Well it's not too long, the only fork passing we'll reach is to just go straight forward, we'll be out in no time" he said as he looked back at Acrolo to see he was sleeping soundly on Sougo's back.

Kagura smiled and walked closer to him "I never really thanked you for saving me from falling, did I?" she asked in a deep and sweet tone.

Sougo looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What are you getting at?" he asked as she reached down and turned his and her own flashlight off "China? What are y-mph?" he asked but was silenced when he felt Kagura's lips press against his own.

But it was short lived.

Putting her plan into action she swiped Acrolo off his back and began running towards the exit yelling "That reward is mine!".

Kagura was laughing triumphantly as she ran through the weaving tunnel "Just gotta make it to the terminal" she mumbled as sunlight began to seep into view.

Suddenly Acrolo was taken from her arms and she was face first on the ground.

She looked up to see Sougo smirking triumphantly "Don't think I forgot about that prize China" he said with a sadistic look and licking one of his lips "You'll have to do ANYTHING I want you to" he said before running out of the cave "Damn you sadist!" she screamed.

For almost an hour the two of them would continue this pattern, one would steal the poor child from the other and make it a few miles before the other stole him back.

However in the end… Sougo was the winner.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kagura wailed as Gintoki held her while reminding her to not take such dangerous bets.

"Don't worry China I'll make it fun" Sougo said kindly as Kagura calmed down a bit... before he added "for me" making her continue her incoherent wailing.


	4. Lust

**Chapter 4 – Lust**

As a way to celebrate their victory and large reward from the wealthy alien, the top commanders of the Shinsengumi decided to go out drinking.

The celebration started calm and rather peaceful… but as it turns out Katsura and Elizabeth just happened to be in the building celebrating something of their own. Apparently, they hotwired and destroyed several Shinsengumi patrol cars and thought it deserved a night of drinking as a reward.

As a fight started, Sougo just sat in the corner, any other day he would be firing off his bazooka like it was firing party confetti, but he just wasn't feeling it.

His mind was too focused on what happened several hours earlier 'How dare she do that to catch me off guard' he thought a little angry, not sure if the anger was simply because she kissed him or that she only did it to get the reward.

Figuring it was useless to stay with the fighting drunks any longer he picked up his coat and walked out, intending to just go home and sleep his confusion away and just wake up tomorrow like it never happened.

However, somehow his drunk mind brought him to the Odd Jobs building "Why am I here?" he asked himself as his vision was hazy and had a slight slur in his voice.

Before he knew it, he was at the front door knocking at random.

Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal Kagura in her pyjamas, obviously just awoken by the drunk officer.

Kagura's angry expression became mixed with annoyance "What? Are you here to rub it in our faces that we lost, Gin and Shinpachi aren't here so come back some other time" she said before going to close the door. Sougo quickly acted and held the door open "Wait! What about my reward?" he asked almost like three-year-old asking for dessert.

A vein popped on Kagura's head "Sadist? Are you drunk?" she asked with a twitching eye as he used the doorframe to keep his balance "No~" he slurred, the alcohol really kicking in now.

It was obvious he was lying, but Kagura couldn't help but pity him. He was barely capable of keeping his eyes open let alone his balance, so she saw no harm in helping him out now, it just meant he owed her one.

She pulled him inside and practically threw him onto the couch, lying him down and putting a blanket over him before putting his coat on the hooks by the door and placing a bucket for him to vomit in next to the couch.

As she walked around putting the more valuable things in Gintoki's room in case the drunkard decided to start a fight, Sougo watching her, his eyes tracked her like a predator watching his helpless prey, causing Kagura to have a chill run down her spine.

As she moved he couldn't help but notice that everything was different from when he first met her. She was no longer that young girl he knew, now she had curves, full lips, her eyes shone like sapphires and her soft hair swayed with every step. It was rare that he saw her with her hair down and he couldn't help but be jealous of it, how it brushed her body and she took no care what it did, oh how he wanted to do that.

After a final look-over of the room, she nodded in approval before looking back at the drunk police officer on the couch. He hasn't moved an inch since being lied down so she figured it shouldn't change.

Just as she was about to open the door to her 'room' to go back to bed she heard Sougo get up.

Kagura sighed "What is it now?" she asked just before he slammed his hand on the door, standing directly behind her "Hey China where're you going?" he asked as his words once again slurred.

Kagura quickly turned to face him, unable to run as his other hand had a hold of her wrist "I **was** planning on going to sleep" she said annoyed at his calm expression and tone despite their close proximity.

Sougo looked down at her, staring at all of her features. She was truly beautiful and if he weren't so stubborn normally he'd tell her, but there was always something about her angry or annoyed face that he loved.

Kagura sighed after not getting any answers and tried to move but he put his head on her shoulder. For a second Kagura calmed down 'He's just drunk' she thought as his hand that was once on the door slid down and fell limp.

He stood there stoic, only moving to breathe 'What's this smell?' he thought before moving his head slightly towards her neck 'Is it her hair… or her skin?' he asked himself as his drunken mind began to act on instinct.

Just as she was about to start walking him back the couch his head moved. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in heavily "Did you just sniff me?!" she yelled as she raised her hand to stop him only for it to be grabbed by his free hand "You're ruining the mood China" he mumbled as he began to lick, kiss, bite and suck on, her neck.

Although it felt great, Kagura couldn't help but feel scared, she's never seen him like this.

"Hey Sadist pull yourself together and get off!" she yelled as she tried to push him away but he slammed both her wrists to the wall, pulling them wide to restricting any upper body movement.

She was about to protest but he captured her words with a deep kiss.

She began to kick him, but he either didn't feel it or it went ignored as he forced his tongue into her mouth, despite her protest.

Kagura squeezed her eyes shut as she struggled more, trying to get him off her.

She managed to break away from him for a second to catch her breath but he was back on her in not time. She began to struggle more when she felt one of his legs going between hers.

She broke away again and gasped for air. In one quick movement both her hands were above her head and his free hand held her close to him, about to force another kiss on her when someone suddenly pulled them apart, throwing Sougo across the room.

Kagura fell to the ground and looked up to her rescuer "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Gintoki yelled as Shinpachi ran over to Kagura "Are you okay?" he asked as she nodded slowly.

Sougo groaned and sat up from his previous position of lying on the floor, having regained some of his senses "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head before his eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

Gintoki was giving him a bloodthirsty glare and Shinpachi was giving him a look of anger and disgust.

Then there was Kagura, her shirt was half open, revealing bite marks and darkening hickeys standing out against her pale skin. What hit him the most was the scared look on her face, he'd seen it before… but never directed at him.

He reached out slightly "Kagura I" he started but Gintoki grabbed him by the collar "Don't even think about it, leave here now" he threatened.

Sougo looked back at Kagura, she wasn't even looking at him now "Alright I'm going" he said as Gintoki shoved him towards the door.

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay that was the steamiest thing I've ever written, it might not seem like much to some of the more experienced writers but most of the time the furthest I ever write is a kiss, so this is a big deal for me. Anyway R&R and thank you for reading up to now and I hope you look forwars to further chapters :) :P


	5. Wrath

**Chapter 5 – Wrath**

It's been almost a month since the drunk incident, he's tried almost every day since then to apologise but never actually went through with it.

At first it was more him feeling ashamed, which confused him because he was supposed to be the prince of sadists, but after he got up the courage to talk to her he faced another problem. Every time he tried to even get close to her, Gintoki, Shinpachi or Sadaharu were with her and were more than happy to beat him up if he got within five meters of Kagura.

So here he was, moping in the park, and sprawled out on the bench just staring at the sky thinking about why he was upset in the first place. Back when he first met her this would have been a dream come true, the annoying china girl was leaving him alone… but she wasn't that annoying china girl anymore, despite popular belief she has matured to a certain degree.

Sougo just stared with wide eyes at the ground, when did he **want** to actually see her? When did he start wanting her around?

He grumbled and leaned back on the bench, trying to think back on when these annoying feelings started 'I have always tried to protect her to some degree... and she… Helps? From time to time I guess' he thought as he frowned, remembering the time she broke his leg.

Suddenly he heard the all too familiar sound of a gun clicking. His head snapped up to look at his enemy, hand on his sword and a threatening expression across his face.

His composure quickly relaxed when he saw who it was "China?" he asked as he looked at the angry girl in a red Chinese dress pointing an umbrella at him.

Before he had a chance to even try to apologise she had fired her gun.

"What the hell China?" he yelled as he looked at the burning remains of what was his favourite bench.

He looked back to her to see her smiling "Oh I'm sorry I was aiming for you not the bench" she said before rapid firing at him as he ran in zig zags, trying to get close only to have to back away to avoid a lethal shot.

He eventually got close enough to take out his sword but she was the one moving away this time. He thought he was imagining it so each time he'd get closer and closer, only for her to back away almost immediately.

"Why are you running?" he yelled, honestly wanting an answer "Don't get close to me!" she yelled as he was basically chasing her at this point.

They continued to fight, costing hundreds in property damage. Each lunge was met with a dodge or a retreat, each bullet was either deflected or dodged and every sword swing was met with Kagura either dodging, blocking or running off again.

Sougo quickly caught on that none of her shots or blows were considerably lethal, sure they might seriously injure him, but not kill.

He stopped fighting when she once again ran backwards to gain some space.

"What's the purpose here China? Did you come here to pick a fight? Cause so far you haven't been fighting seriously" he stated as she stared at him. She knew he was right, but getting close to him was hard after what happened, every time she saw him she wanted to talk to him but flashes of what happened kept coming back… and it scared her.

Sougo sheathed his sword "You pick a fight and don't even go through with it… this is why I can't take you seriously" he said as he crosses his arms.

Kagura's eye twitched.

"Can't take **me** seriously? You're the one who basically attacks me and doesn't apologise!" she yells from across the park, hitting Sougo a little, but not letting her see.

"To be fair China… you kissed me first… twice in fact" he stated smugly as she glared at him.

"Well **I** didn't force you up to a wall asshole!" she yelled in defence.

"Is this why you're so mad? That I kissed you without permission, last I checked you've already done it twice!" he yelled as she grumbled.

"I'm not mad that you kissed me!" she yelled back, face becoming flustered.

"What then?" he yells back, somewhat eager to hear her answer.

"I'm mad that it took you being drunk to do it!" she screamed before freezing up.

"Umm… I mean… I" she rambled as she stepped backwards, about to make a speedy escape but Sougo wasn't going to let her.

Kagura quickly turned around and moved to sprint away from her embarrassment only for Sougo to grab her wrist mid-take-off, causing the both of them to fall to the ground next to each other.

"What do you mean you were mad it took me being drunk? That's why you're mad?" he asked from next to her, wondering why it wasn't for the act itself.

"No!" she yelled confidently before her face fell nervous "I mean… you… I don't know alright!" she yells angrily as her face turns red again.

At the time Sougo had no idea why he did it, but he rolled over and lightly kissed her forehead "If I ever do that again and I'm not drunk… are you sure you wouldn't be scared?" he asked, looking down into her eyes.

Kagura honestly didn't know how to answer, she was genuinely confused. Here she was, lying on the ground with the prince of sadists over her and actually acting… gentle? It didn't make sense to her, usually this would end with him doing something mean to her, like drawing on her face or throwing her across the park, but nothing, he was just staring at her.

"So would you be scared if I did this?" he asked as her kissed her neck, barely making contact "or this?" he asked before kissing her collarbone, teasing her at this point.

Kagura felt a vein pop as he made his way to her lips only to start again from where he began.

Without warning she kicked him into the air and then across the park, into another bench "Don't get cocky Sadist! Just because I let this one slide don't think I'll be as forgiving if it happens again!" she yelled before running off.

Sougo chuckled a bit "So she's back to normal" he commented before wincing from the pain of being thrown around a bit "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow morning" he mumbled as he began to walk back to the Shinsngumi headquarters.


End file.
